Child of the Night
by GypsyWanderer93
Summary: Alu/Seras PWP-THINKING ABOUT ADDING MORE CHAPTERS,PLEASE BE PAITENT.


_**Come to me, Seras Victoria.**_

I was utterly confused. Why did Master call me to his room when normally he couldn't care less about me? I shook the thoughts from my mind and nibbled on my bottom lip nervously as a cold shiver travelled down my spine. The way he had said my name, it was so seductive. And he had actually addressed me by my given name, and not the nickname that he seemed so fond of.

As I stood outside of Master's 'lair' as he liked to call it, I felt the darkness within reach out.

'_**What are you waiting for, Seras? It isn't wise to test my patience**__…' _I gulped and stepped into the looming darkness that was my Master's room. As I tuned my eyes to the everlasting darkness, I saw Master sitting elegantly in his chair with a goblet of blood in his hand. For the first time in months, he wasn't wearing his hat or his glasses. He looked so attractive, in a dark sort of way. He swirled the blood around elegantly and smirked insanely, his one visible eye lulling me into his dark embrace.

"Sit in my lap, Police Girl, like a proper pet." I couldn't refuse my Master's order, as much as I wanted to. He growled with annoyance at my hesitance. He pulled me into his lap, his cool lips pressed against my throbbing vein. His fangs grazed my pale skin, leaving red welts, as he pressed down harder.

"Do you know what today is, Police Girl? Can you feel it within your veins, bringing your forbidden nature to the surface?" He purred seductively.

"N-No, Master. Can you please let me go?" He snarled against my throat, sliding one hand underneath my thigh, pulling it up against my body. I flushed and turned away, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He rested his other palm on my other thigh while moving his hand up my curves to cup my breast, squeezing it harshly. I cried out and clenched my eyes shut as the buttons of my top busted open. Was he determined to embarrass me in such a degrading way?

"It is All Hallow's Eve, my pet. _Aceasta este cea de noapte că voi căsători cu tine, iubita mea sclav, Seras Victoria._" I shuddered in my Master's arms as he spoken in his native tongue. What it meant, I did not know.

"Master, what does that mean?" I gasped as he ripped my short skirt off.

"It means that you are mine, Seras Victoria. And mine is how you shall stay. I'll not have some human _boy_ touch what has always rightfully been mine…" I bit my lip as he rested his chin against my cheek, grinning with amusement as he squeezing my breast once more. He chuckled darkly, growling low in his throat as he caught my lips in a possessive kiss. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. I couldn't deny what I had felt even as a human, dying. I wanted him to take my virginity in that church back in Cheddar. He grinned evilly and slid his gloved fingers underneath my ripped uniform top.

"What a beautiful Bride you will make… I can taste your arousal on my tongue already." He groaned, grounding his lean hips into my ass. I gasped, my Master's attention and dirty language sending me into a mindless state. I dug my nails into my Master's thigh, panting as he licked my cheek sensuously, his long serpentine tongue caressing my pale flesh. He licked his lips greedily and slid his fingers underneath my thigh-high stockings hemline and trailed down my shapely thigh, groping me several times before letting a shadowy tendril finish it off, leaving me in nothing but my panties, bra and ripped uniform.

"Are you ready to become my Queen, Seras Victoria?" He purred sensually, nibbling on my earlobe softly. I nodded and squeaked as his shadows lifted me up and dropped me in his coffin. Master stood over me; his facial expressions making him look…chaotically sinful. I gulped and he pinned me down in between his thighs. He phased out of his clothes and smirked at the shocked expression on my face. He waved his hand over my body and all of my tattered clothes disappeared. I felt nervous as he took in my naked form. He leaned down and licked up and down my throat. I wriggled in his embrace, moaning softly as he groped my breasts.

"Mine…you are mine!" He hissed lustfully I bit my lip as his shadows caressed my body, sending it on fire. He grasped my hips and growled as I tried to escape his ever-hungry gaze.

"You will never escape me. You will always be mine, slave or not!" He said hoarsely, stealing my lips in a possessive kiss. I moaned softly and arched my back. His hands explored my body greedily as he explored my mouth with his tongue.

"Master! Please…"

"As my Queen requests." He spread my thighs apart, caressing my soft skin before thrusting long and hard. I cried out in pain and pleasure, an erotic grin on Master's face as he broke through my virginity.

"Your voice is still as sweet as fragments of a shattered melody, meu dama. So tight…" He groaned as he slid out of me. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised that I was holding in.

"Relax your body, my Queen. Give into me." I slid my arms up around his broad shoulders and dug my nails into his already scarred back as he thrusted into me once more. I moaned as the scent of his blood filled my nostrils, my eyes turning a deeper and darker shade of scarlet.

"Master… I want you. I always have." He smirked smugly at the admittance of my hidden desires and increased his speed.

"Drink from me, Seras, and be free. Become my Queen by your own right." I was in a daze, my eyes heavy with lust. He chuckled darkly, pulling me over the edge before offering me his throat. I lay in his arms, licking his throat softly. He groaned as I sank my fangs into his throat, sucking gently. His blood was everything that I had imagined. Erotic, seductive, dark, and enough to drive anyone insane. As I pulled back, Mas- Alucard sank his fangs into the exact spot where he had bitten me three years ago. I moaned and arched up against him. I whimpered as he pulled away from me, a small trickle of my blood running down his chin. I leaned in and lapped at it. He smirked and nuzzled at my new bite. I lay down in his arms, my body pushed past the point of exhaustion.

"Sleep my Queen, for tomorrow, we shall leave this place." Being half-asleep, I didn't take note of what Alucard said.

When I awoke, my body felt dead in a literal sense. I heard a dark chuckle in my mind, and all of last night's events came flooding back. I sat up, whacking my head on the coffin lid. I cried out in pain and rubbed my forehead. I slowly got out of my ex-Master's coffin, wondering where he had gone.

"Ma-Alucard?" My ex-Master was sitting in his large throne with a massive smirk on his beautiful face.

"Still as clumsy as ever, Seras." I flushed lightly and pulled the sheet around my body, his hungry eyes drinking in my curves hidden through the sheet. Why a vampire like Alucard had a sheet in his coffin, I did not know, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I froze as he strode towards me, his eyes glimmering with lust. I swallowed as he phased behind me, leaning in.

"Why so nervous, meu dama? There's nothing there that I hadn't seen already. Or that I will see over and over, again…" I bit my lip as his nose skimmed my throat lightly, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb. I squeaked as he grabbed my waist and pulled my tense body up against his bare chest. The feeling of his ripped muscles against my back made me swoon slightly.

"Drop the sheet, Seras." He purred sensually, dragging the tip of his tongue across the bites. I shuddered softly as he moved the sheet off one of my legs, exposing my pale flesh. He groped my thigh teasingly, his lithe fingers snaking up my inner thigh. I yelped as he drove his hard erection into my backside, sending thrills of ecstasy up my spine. He was much too seductive and handsome to be a 'normal' vampire that people like Anne Rice wrote about.

"I crave for you, my beautiful Draculina. Your beautiful porcelain skin, I crave for it to be tainted with blood and my semen. How I yearn to have you underneath me again, being fucked into oblivion by yours truly…" I flushed again and he chuckled wickedly.

"I knew that you would be the one to free me from my servitude, my innocent pet, who has no concept of lust, be it carnal or for blood." I looked down in shock to see his large gloveless hands. How was that possible?

"Simple, my Queen. You carry the faintest strain of Hellsing blood within your body. You are Van Helsing's brother's great granddaughter. That, plus losing your virginity on All Hallow's Eve, destroyed the chains that bound me to this place." I stared at my ex-Master in shock. It meant that I was related to Integra, albeit barely. My ex-Master was now free to roam where he pleased.

"All thanks to you, meu dama. Now, I can bathe in your distant cousin's beautiful virginal blood." Strangely, I felt no disgust or repulsion at the thought of it. In fact, I felt the complete opposite.

"You are now a true vampire. A true Midian of the Night. No more silly human misconceptions brought on by your Master's slavery to humans. Enjoy it; revel in it, the feeling of fresh blood quenching your thirst. It is all you will receive from now on. Only the best for my Queen…" He sent me a brief mental image of me feasting from the soldiers of Hellsing by his side. A small moan passed my lips and he chuckled wickedly. He ran his sinful mouth along my neck, grinding his hips into my ass almost urgently. I dropped the red silk sheet and he snarled with approval, turning me around and impaling me with his hard maleness all before I knew what hit me. I groaned and buried my face in his mane of black hair. He hoisted my legs up and I wrapped them around his lean hips.

"So tight-I believe that it is time for me to keep to my promise." He growled.

"What promise?" I asked in between pants.

"The promise to fuck you into oblivion, meu dama…" He pushed me up against the wall and nibbled on my throat.

"Alucard! Ohh…" I moaned as he brought my climax to an end. He hissed and whispered one word into my ear.

"Vlad." He pulled back and laid me down in his coffin. He hovered over me, his eyes consumed by hunger and lust. I gasped as his inky tendrils explored my body, several beastly mouths attaching themselves to my most sensitive areas.

"And thus, the mating ceremony will begin." I arched up underneath him as he slid into me once more. He groaned as he sank his fangs into my breast, suckling softly, feeding from me like a child. I pushed his head down, moaning as he thrusted into me and fed from me. I dug my nails into Vlad's back as he brought my climax higher and higher. He snarled and pulled back, whipping his head up into the air as he shot his cum into my womb. I cried out in pain as the bite he had made began to sear. He nuzzled it and lapped at it softly, making the pain fade and disappear almost instantly.

"Shh, meu inger, meu iubit. I am here, do not fret." He cooed almost softly, wrapping me in his arms protectively. I nuzzled his cheek lovingly and sighed softly, my eyes closing with drowsiness. He pulled out of me and let me rest in his arms. Sir Hellsing interrupted our tender moment, only a few seconds later. My eyes flashed open at the scent of her virgin blood. Vlad chuckled softly, smoothing down my blonde locks.

"Shh, meu inger, you will get your fill." I smiled faintly and snuggled up to him, inhaling his sharp manly scent. It lulled me, calming my nerves.

"ALUCARD! You will come when I call you! I have been trying to reach you for ov-

"You will be quiet when you storm into my lair, human! My Queen is sleeping…" Vlad hissed, covering my body up with the red silk sheet before phasing into his slacks and boots and confronting Sir Hellsing. I opened my eyes and saw Sir Hellsing's look of shock at Vlad's gloveless hands. She had no more power over him. She turned to me and raised her gun. A gun that was filled with silver bullets. My eyes widened with shock.

"This is all your fault! Do you know how you have doomed us all?" Vlad snapped the gun out of Integra's hand.

"You dare to raise a weapon at my Queen? You are stupider than I thought, Hellsing! Did you learn nothing when you were younger of my past life?"

"I know it all, Count!" I watched the hate between the two grow to intense heights. Vlad smirked, turning to me, as we smelled her fear.

"Come, my beautiful dama." He outstretched a hand, beckoning me as his scarlet eyes bearing into my soul. I stood and smiled sinisterly at Integra as I phased into my ex-Master's arms, tying the sheet just below my collarbone. My Mate purred with approval and nuzzled my hair adoringly.

"I never thought that I'd see the day that you turned into his vampire whore, Seras." I narrowed my eyes at the human and huffed.

"It's better than being a frigid ice queen." I spat venomously. Vlad chuckled darkly, wrapping an arm around my curvy waist. I looked up at my mate and smiled kindly. He caressed my cheek and shot Integra in the gut, never breaking eye contact. I turned to the human, a kind smile on my face. She stared up at me, watching as I turned back to Vlad.

"You will pay for your ancestor's crimes Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." He commented coldly as he ripped the bullet out and healed her half-heartedly.

"This could have perhaps been prevented if you let me turn you. Then, I would have just killed you." I watched with anticipation as he turned Integra.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"She will be tortured for eternity in my castle. Speaking of which, I believe it is time to return home."

"I need clothes first." He smirked and pulled at the knot in the sheet.

"Indeed. I shall teach you how to make your own." My eyes lit up in anticipation and I squeaked as he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me roughly. I moaned and melted into his arms.

"Vlad…" He chuckled darkly, pushing me up against the closest wall.

"But first, I want what I have been unable to touch for three fucking years…over and over again…" I ran my fingers through his silky black tendrils, sighing as he slid his tongue into my mouth. My eyes twinkled with amusement when I felt his hard erection through his slacks on my thigh. He groaned and pulled back as I rubbed up against it. I glanced at Integra, a little worried that she would wake up. I did not exactly want an audience right now. My Mate tilted my cheek up, kissing me roughly.

"She will not wake up till tomorrow, meu dama." I grinned and raked my fingernails over his muscled chest. He growled lustfully as my nails raked increasingly close to his enclosed erection and leaned down, nipping at my turning mark.

"You are walking on thin ice, meu dama. _Very thin ice_…"

"Is that so, Master?" I teased playfully. He snarled and picked me up, tossing me into his coffin. I squeaked as his shadows bound my wrists and ankles.

"Mine. My precious little Draculina." He felt up my thighs and ass, smirking as I gasped.

"I'm not a virgin sacrifice, Vlad!" I huffed, but couldn't deny that my blood was racing in anticipation.

"Is that so? I believe otherwise, meu mic inger. You may no longer be virgin, but you are still a sacrifice that I intend on devouring…" He purred seductively, kissing down my throat while he fondled my breasts. I moaned softly and arched my back up as he slid two fingers into my womanhood.

"You're deliriously wet, Kitten. Are you sure you aren't enjoying this my little slave? If you lie, I'll punish you. Who knows? You may even enjoy my punishment, pet…" He smirked as I fought against the binds half-heartedly.

"Speak up, Kitten. Let me hear you…"He hissed, suckling at my breasts, his fangs leaving red marks on my breasts and chest.

"I-I am enjoying it!" I yowled as he phased out of his slacks and boots, thrusting his large erection into me.

"Good kitten." I whimpered softly, writhing underneath him as I felt my climax increase with each prolonged thrust.

"Please, let me go!" I pleaded, yearning to touch him. His nostrils flared as he buried himself in me.

"Beg me, for it, pet. I want to hear the desperation in your sweet voice. Beg me to fuck you like a wanton whore. Let me hear it drip from your tongue like honey and tell me then, who is your Master?"

"You, Master Vlad! Please Master, **Fuck me**!!!" He smirked and I felt the tendrils release my wrists and watched them slither back into his demonic hair.

"As you wish, my Queen. Since I am a generous ruler, I shall abide by your request." He growled seductively, one of his hands groping my ass. My hands explored his chest and back, leaving red welts as I scratched and bit him wantonly. He groaned as I kissed down his chest hungrily, lifting me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his hips, hissing loudly as I rocked up against him. I dug my nails into his scalp as he slammed into me. I arched my back and I collapsed against him as we both came. I panted against his ear, a moan dying off in the air. My ex-Master lapped at the Mating mark, purring with contentment as I ran my fingers through his midnight black hair, soothing where I had dug my nails into his scalp. I rested my cheek on his chest, mewling softly.

"Vlad?" He looked down at me.

"What is it, insatiable minx?" I flushed slightly and traced the contours of his chest. He growled low in his throat and laid back in the coffin, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Why did the Hellsing family try to kill you?" I asked softly, ashamed of my ancestor's actions. He smirked and wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Like all humans, they feared what they could not understand. We were not a threat until they learnt that our kind could reproduce carnally, not just by turning others. The difference between normal Vampires and you, my dearest Draculina, is that you are my Mate. When you bear me a child, our race shall thrive again. Only the Queen can bear children without another's consent. Once your have had my heir, the rest of our kind may follow, if they wish to do so. Ever since the beginning of my rule, all the Nobles have been unable to birth a child since I have had to wait my entire life for you, iubit."

"So we can have children?" My eyes lit up, and my Mate's eyes darkened with lust.

"Oh yes. The next time you come into heat, my entire schedule shall revolve around attempting for a child." My eyes widened.

"You mean that before you _weren't_ trying for a child?" He grinned insanely and pulled me on top of his chest, slapping my ass playfully. I yelped and pouted.

"Our race consists of very erotic creatures, my Queen. I was going easy on you. In time, you will learn of each and every way to please me. Humans are quite shy when it comes to sex, my Queen, only the most daring doing what we performed in my coffin. I believe that the humans call it 'bondage'. Either way, it is something that I specialise in. Now, I believe that you must rest. Tomorrow shall be a very busy day." I nodded and yawned, climbing off Vlad and out of the coffin. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on to his chest.

"Just _where _is it that you think you're going?" I gave him a look of utter confusion and glanced at the door.

"My room? My coffin?"

"No, my Queen, you sleep in my coffin now. You are my Mate, and mates share coffins. Surely you did not think that I would ever let you leave me?" He growled possessively. I blushed and snuggled into my Mate's side, inhaling his masculine scent. He wrapped a protective arm around my waist and shut the lid of his coffin.

-

When I awoke the next night, I was surprised. Vlad was still asleep. I smiled and stared up at his sleeping image. He seemed so peaceful. I reached out to stroke his jaw, and he woke up in a flash, pinning me underneath him. He smirked and kissed me roughly. I melted underneath him and smiled dreamily. I would give my soul to him all over again if this were what happened when I woke up every sunset. He growled hungrily and slid his hand up my thigh seductively.

"My Queen…Good evening." He purred sexily, licking his lips lustfully as he took in my naked figure. I gulped and whimpered as he flicked his thumb over my wet folds.

"As I said…Insatiable…Minx…" He groaned, kissing down my body until he reached my clit. He licked and sucked, earning breathy moans from me.

"Torture…" I muttered incoherently, gasping as he fucked me with his tongue and teeth. He was rewarded with my cum when he sank his fangs into me. He snarled and moved like lightning, thrusting into me. I arched my back and whimpered his name repeatedly. Just as he was about to thrust into me once more, we heard Sir Hellsing rouse. Vlad swore violently and I couldn't help but giggle. He growled, letting me know that he would get me back for making fun of him.

"Um, Vlad?"

"What!" He snarled, staring at me angrily.

"I have no clothes." He smirked arrogantly and grabbed my chin, whispering one word into my ear.

"Improvise." I huffed and crossed my arms, wishing that I had gone to my own coffin last night. I stared down at the sheet and sighed.

Not again…

When I joined Vlad, he had his former Master chained up. I could feel the violence radiating off of my Mate. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he stared up at me. He grabbed my waist and held me tight, snapping out of his reverie. He stared down at the Hellsing and grinned insanely.

"Vlad?" I purred softly, tracing his chest seductively.

"Yes my Queen?"

"Would you like to repay your former Master for all of the torture that you went through?" He nuzzled my neck, growling softly.

"Indeed I do, but that must wait until we reach Bucharest, my iubit."

"That doesn't mean that you can't give her a tester…" His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"What do you want to do to her, Vlad?" I asked as I smothered his throat in sensuous kisses, my hand trailing downwards to grip his lazy erection and wake it up. As I sneaked my hand into his slacks, his face became twisted with denied pleasure.

"Must you continue to tease me?" He hissed angrily.

"Tell me, Vlad. What do you want to do to your former Master? Do you want to stretch her on a rack? Impale her, just like you used to do to your enemies in your human life? Don't look at me like that Vlad; I know who you truly are. Now, enough of that. Tell me what you want to do to her…" His eyes were jet black with lust as I pumped my hand around his hardened erection. He groaned and almost whimpered with the need to release. He huffed heavily, narrowing his eyes, watching his former Master.

"You said that our race are very erotic creatures?"

"Yes!" He croaked as I increased the speed of my hand.

"Then, as your Queen, should I not prove my place?" His eyes widened in surprise as I yanked his slacks down and cupped his balls with both hands and slipped his heavy cock into my mouth slowly.

"Fuck me, my Queen…" I couldn't help but smile. I slid my tongue around his cock, creating a steady rhythm. I watched my sharp fangs and gasped as he gripped my blonde hair tightly, ramming his cock down my throat.

"Yesss, take me, my Queen!" He snarled, throwing his head back in ecstasy as I brought him closer to his climax. He groaned in distaste as I slowed down.

_Tell me what you want to do to her, Vlad, and I'll give you release._

_I want… to whip her. Make her bleed, yes…just like I did under the hands of the Turks. Yet, that won't be enough…_

What else do you want to do to her, Vlad?

_No, not her, my Queen. I want to chain you up, whip you and fuck you in the very room of my capture. I want to sear my name into you, letting all know that you are mine! I want to teach you all the advantages of being immortal and able to heal all wounds… I want to tie you up and never let another set eyes on you. I want you to be my whore, yet also be my queen. I want to drink you dry; yet I want no harm to befall you. I want you to have free will, but I want you to always be my slave. Just let me have you, Seras Victoria! Be my queen, my wife, my slave and my whore. Be __mine__…_

_I'll be anything you want me to be, Vlad. Just trust me, and never leave me._ He roared in ecstasy as I brought him over the edge. He watched me swallow his cum eagerly and pulled me up to my feet. He nuzzled my hair and nipped the shell of my ear. I mewled softly and smiled as he gazed over at his former Master.

"I believe that it is time to give your former Master a test of what has yet to come, Vlad."

_Then, you can do what you want to me in the room where you were once captured…as long as I can fulfil some fantasies of my own._ He growled in approval, his once again scarlet eyes glistening with bloodlust. I watched as he summoned his familiar, Baskerville and ordered for the human to be taken to the dungeons. I watched the massive dog take my distant cousin to the dungeons excitedly.

"My Queen, are you sure that you haven't done that before?" I looked up at my Mate and smiled slyly.

"Only in my dreams. Would you like to know what I moaned out in them?" He didn't reply, so I did it anyway.

"Oh God, Master, you're so big…How did I fit all of you in my mouth?" I moaned, giggling as he froze and spun around. He snarled into my mind as I phased down to the dungeons.

_You are asking for it, my Queen…I will punish you if you don't come back here right now!_

_Can't wait Vlad, but there is a virginal human who is begging for your massive whip while I wait for your massive rod!_

_Oh you will get the rod alright…Naughty Draculinas's need to be punished. We do not need a spoiled Queen, now do we? Spare the rod and spoil the child? I think not…_

-

Perhaps it was that I no longer had my true instincts held back by my Mate's servitude, but every time he whipped his ex-Master, I felt myself get wetter and wetter. My Mate smirked and whipped her harder.

_I can smell your arousal, beloved Seras. Don't make me punish you for distracting me… You are already racking up quite a punishment without that. Do I need to stop what I am doing and spank you hard?_

_Oh please do, my Master! Punish your naughty fledgling…_ I teased playfully, not actually expecting him to stop. But in fact, he did. He dropped the massive cat 'o' nine tails and grabbed me by the waist, snarling. I yelped as he sat me in his lap, my butt now bare and up in the air.

"You will count each slap. The more you squirm, the more spanks you will receive. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master." I murmured meekly. He chuckled darkly and slapped me hard.

"One. Two. Three." *SLAP*

" !" I squeaked as I felt a silky tendril slid into my wetness.

"Only twenty more to go, Servant. Are you regretting your actions yet?" He growled, the tendril thrusting into me. I yelped and pleaded with my Mate.

"I'm sorry, my Master, please forgive me for my insolence!"

"I do not find your apology adequate, Servant. You are not trying enough, I believe. Beg for forgiveness, Slave!"

"Please! MASTER!" I whimpered, my thighs getting wetter by the second. He stopped and inhaled my scent.

"You truly are a naughty Draculina, wanting me to fuck you in the midst of punishment. I may have to change my punishment. I wouldn't want you to get happiness out of it."

"Anything you do to me will make me wet, my dearest Master…" I purred sexily as he sat me up in his lap.

"Handcuff me, whip me, bend me over a rack, rape me…I will be eager for you no matter you do to me." He stared at me, surprised that I would think of such things.

"Didn't you know that virgins are always the biggest perverts, Master Vlad?" I whispered huskily, sliding my hand up and down his bare chest. He licked his lips eagerly and groaned aloud as I worshipped his neck and bare torso in sensual kisses.

"How I wanted you to do all those things to me ever since I first met you, Vlad. And now you have made my dreams come true by taking my virginity…" He smirked and stroked my head, watching me as I purred with contentment.

"You truly are a Child of the Night."


End file.
